Edward's First Date
by Soulstealer8
Summary: According to the Bebop gang no one is good enough for their hacker.
1. Chapter 1: Someone Think's It's Epic

**Edward's First Date:**

It started with the damn kid at an arcade. Edward was getting frustrated over a game. Now if anyone's wondering what Edward is doing in an arcade instead of hacking her brains out at the Bebop… well lets just say a certain lead to a bounty was hiding out in a children's local arcade and the crew needed to send someone who could seemingly blend in with the crowd. At first things were going fine. The kid was gaming while keeping an eye out and snooping around while the employees weren't looking. At some point she decided to give whack-a-mole a try which was a grave mistake.

The mole just wouldn't stay still. Edwad whacked and whacked, the pounding was so loud she began to attract the attention of almost everyone in the arcade.

"Edward what are you doing!you're forgetting the mission! You're drawing too much attention to yourself." Jet shouted through Edward's ear piece.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Faye said.

"Should I go get her or make popcorn?" Spike asked.

It wasn't until Edward finally had it with the game she pulled out her hacking gear and and hacked every game in the arcade causing a momentary power surge then systems started up again. Kids started screaming and rushing out of the arcade while Ed looked around in confusion. Jet slapped his hand over his head and hissed in aggravation. Faye grunted and leaned over forward on her seat.

"I should've made popcorn." Spike said from his laid back position on the sofa.

"Just- lets go get her Spike." Jet grumbled.

As the arcade cleared out and Edward's confusion subsided she was about to go wandering around to look for their lead who may or may not've fled along with children and emplodyees in the arcade. That is until a kid called out,

"That was EPIC!" Edward turned to see a boy about fourteen with shaggy brown hair more tame than her wild red hair, skin between peach and tan, hazel eyes a black leather jacket, green shirt and dark jeans. He had his arms folded to his chest and was giving her an impressed smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 KidnappED

A/N: Hi I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter. This is my first Cowboy Bebop story I hope you all enjoy it and review if you want me to continue please. Sorry in advance if characters act a bit OOC. Also Ed's a little challenging to write since her speech is pretty abstract so let me know if I get anything wrong.

* **Disclaimer** *

Chapter 2:

"Epic?" Ed asked looking at the boy.

"Yeah. You did that all with your gear?" The boy pointed at tomato still in Ed's hands. Ed glanced down at tomato then looked up at the boy and nodded with a proud smile. "This is tomato. I'm Ed."

"I'm Tom. Looks like you cleared the whole place with that thing. Now I don't have to wait in line for the games." The boy walked over to a virtual shooting game and started it up using a quarter tied to a string. He looked over at Ed and smiled. C'mon lets play a few rounds before any cops show up." Ed blinked confused for a moment before grinning and running over beside Tom to play.

Ed and Tom played a few rounds of shooting games, Ed showed him how to hack the cyclone game to win more tickets, and Tom taught Ed how to play skeeball. They both ignored whack a mole though.

"I hate that game too." Tom had said.

At some point when they had played a few more games Tom asked, "Hey Ed. You think you can hack and turn on the bumper cars ride?" At the back of the arcade there was a section to play bumper cars which was left turned off when the kids and employees left. Ed smiled and quickly did what she does best. Ed and Tom laughed as the two hit their cars together and bounced back. Ed giggled as she made her car spin in circles.

"Wee! This is fun! I like spinning!"Tom smirked midchievously and made his car collide straight to Ed's sending Ed spinning a good distance away as hd drove off. As soon as she stopped she looked at Tom.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice Tom-Tom!" Tom made a U turn to face Ed.

"Then come get your revenge!" Tom challenged. " And don't think I won't get mine for calling me Tom-Tom." Ed smirked.

"Ok! Your on Tom-Tom!" Both Ed and Tom moved their cars to collide into each other and began a battle of collisions with each other, giggles and laughter filled the air.

Jet and Spike heard the familiar sound of Ed's giggles as they entered the arcade along with another kid's laugh.

" Sounds like Ed's made a friend." Spike said. Jet sighed.

"No wonder she hasn't been answering our calls." The two went further into the arcade. As Ed and Tom Were bumping into each other playfully Tom caught movement outside the bumper car area.

"Oh man! Ed! Stop!" Ed stopped her car and looked at Tom.

"What is it Tom-Tom?" Ed asked.

"I think the cops are here. We gotta go! Now!" Tom hurriedly hopped out of his car. Ed looked around in surprise. Tom ran over to her and helped pull her out of the bumper car. Jet spotted the boy grabbing onto Ed and a protective instinct took over him and he shouted, "Hey!" Ed looked over where the voice came from and spotted Jet and Spike just before Tom pulled her away and took off running to the back emergency exit.

"Hey where do you think you two are going?P Spike called running after them.

"Ed!" Jet shouted. Ed looked back at the sound of Spike and Jet's voices. Tom looked back to see Spike coming after them.

"Hey stop!" Spike shouted.

"We gotta lose this guy!" Tom breathed. Ed looked at Tom.

"Tom wait…!" Ed was pulled into an alley down a sidewalk and the two jumped through the doors of a bus waiting at a stop for other civilians. The bus driver looked at the two crazy kids who jumped in out of nowhere then he looked down at Ed's feet.

"Hey no shoes no ride kid."

"Get over it bus driver. We're getting chased by these two freaks and we gotta get out of here." Tom reached in his pocket and handd the man a wad of dollars.

"Here I'll pay both our fees now get us out of here!" Tom dragged Ed over to a seat as the bus driver closed the doors and drove off. Ed looked through the windows to see Spike and Jet coming out of the alley and running towards the bus presumably shouting Ed's name.

"What is up with those freaks?" Tom said.

"Those are Spike Person and Jet Person." Ed said. Tom spluttered and looked at Ed.

"Wha-?!You know them?" Ed nodded.

"Hmhm. Ed stays with them." Tom looked at her in shock.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Tom didn't let Ed speak." Tom groaned and buried his head in his hands. Ed leaned her head in close to Tom.

"Tom-Tom?" She asked.

"I must've really panicked didn't I?"

"It's ok Tom-Tom. Just explain later." Tom chuckled.

"No way, those guys looked pretty hardcore. I could've sworn one of 'em was wearin' a medal arm or something…" Tom looked up at Ed, "Who ae they?" Ed smiled.

"Spike Person and Jet Person, friends of Ed. I stay with them." Tom smiled.

"They aren't cops are they?" Ed shook her head.

"Bounty hunters." Tom's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and dropped his head in his hands.

"Hm?" Ed looked at him curiously.

"That's worse…"

A/N:

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Still a little more to go- stay tuned!

Please review!

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


	3. Chapter 3 Date Set

A/N: I just want to put on record that the Bebop gang traveled to some random fictional town for this story.

Chapter 3:

"So that's it? Ed's gone and ran away with some kid?" Spike asked watching the disappearing bus.

"That boy practically kidnapped Ed. She didn't look very complacent when he dragged her away." Jet said. Spike snorted lightly in thought.

"What's so funny Spike?"

"What's wrong Jet not ready to see Ed fly out of the nest?" Jet spluttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Spike just laughed.

…

Ed heard Tomato beeping. Someone was trying to call her. Tom watched as Ed opened it up and anwered.

"Hi Faye-Faye!" Ed said waving at the screen. At the sound of Ed's voice Ein piped up barking in excitemennt looking for Ed. Tom could here a dog barking from tomato. "I'm over here Ein. No Ein here!" Ed said at the screen.

"Ed where are you?" Faye cut in. "Spike and Jet are going frantic looking for you. They said you ran off with some boy is that true?" Ed smiled and turned Tomato over to Tom who backed away in surprise.

"Tom-Tom meet Faye-Faye!"

"Uh... hi Miss Faye?" Tom said awkwardly at the staring woman on the screen. Ein started barking at the new voice he couldn't recognize in the background. "What a cute dog." Tom said glancing at Ed.

"Ed who am I looking at?" Faye asked.

"That's Tom-Tom. New friend of Ed. Faye could here Ed from the background.

"Kid who do you think you are kidnapping Ed! I swear if you plan to hurt her...!" Faye shouted at the boy from the screen.

"I didn't kidnap her!" Tom argued then mumbled, "I think I called the wrong dog cute."

"What did you just say!? Ed turn me to face you, now!" Faye said.

"What is it Fay-Faye?" Ed asked looking at the screen.

"Where are you and this boy going?"

"Um…?" That's when Tom smirked and Faye watched as an arm stretched over around Ed's shoulder and Tom held her close. Faye's eyes nearly widened.

"I'll be taking Ed out on a date today Miss Faye."

"What!?"

"Huh?" Ed looked up at Tom.

"Don't worry mam I'll be sure to bring her home before it's late."

"Who do you think you are you can't just…! She's only thirteen!"

"-And I'm fourteen what's the big deal? And if Spike person and Jet person ask just say the Tomato Kid will be taking Ed out for a while."

"Buh-what!?"

"Have a nice day Miss Faye. Bye Ein!" With that Tom took the liberty to close tomato shut. Faye was left stunned staring at a black screen from her end while Ein barked in the background.

"Why'd you do that?" Ed asked looking up at Tom.

"Cause you're lots of fun and your friends sound no fun at all. So lets go have some fun!" Ed fell silent for a second.

"Um Tom, what'll we do on a date?" Tom spared her a smile.

"Bus driver! To the mall!"

"Shut up kid!"

A/N:

You want the next chapter? LEAVE A REVIEW! That's right I'm looking at you anonymous readers/followers!

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


	4. Chapter 4 The Date Part I

A/N: I was originally working on another chapter with an alternative plot that started to get forgetful and suckish so I had to restart this chapter from scratch and I think it turned out better than my rough draft. Sorry for the long wait .

 _Italics = Thoughts._

Enjoy and R&R.

Chapter 4:

The bus dropped them off across the street from the mall , the day was still young and Tom and Ed had plenty enough time to have fun at the mall and Tom planned a few extra adventures for himself and Ed. They ran down the street through the mall parking lot and toawrds the mall entrance.

"Haah!" Ed's eyes brightened at the sight of all the screens in the mall, the stores and the food courts.

"Alright Ed, since I kidnapped you on this date you get to choose what to do first." Tom said."

"Really?" Ed asked excitedly. She looked around at her surroundings a few times while spining around in a 180 twice.

"Uhm…" Ed held her stomach looking down at it before looking up at Tom. "Does Tom-Tom have enough woolongs to eat?" At that Tom smirked at Ed.

"Yeah, I'll treat ya to the best food in the mall." Tom held out his hand right side up for Ed to grab. "Follow me." Ed looked at his hand then back at Ed and smirked happily when she grabbed it. Tom led her to the food courts and let Ed pick out whatever she wanted.

That was impossible!

There were so many things she's never tried here before, things Spike would get jealous of her eating.

"Ooh! That looks good!" Ed pointed at a pizza. "Oh and those look really good too!" Ed pointed at a pile of sausages shaped like octopuses with French fries in the same plate. As Ed pointed out more stuff Tom realized she was clearly never going to choose on her own and started ordering himself.

"Can we just have a small sized half peperoni and half Hawaiian pizza and some of those weird looking squid sausages and fries with bacon bits and melted cheddar cheese on them." Tom turned to Ed, "That sound good Ed?" Ed didn't respond all he saw were her eyes highlighted and mouth watering. "That's it for our order mam."

"Sure." The lady behind the counter said before telling the kids to wait on the side. Ed and Tom leaned against the counter of their chosen food court as they waited.

"You travel a lot with bounty hunters right?" Tom asked looking at Ed.

"Uhuh." Ed answered.

"Do you go to a lot of places like these?" Ed tilted her head back in thought.

"Not really. Bebop gang goes to lots of different places. I see these places a lot from the ship above but hardly get to enter them."

"Oh, Well you've been missing out. What do you do for fun on that ship then?" Ed gave him a smile.

"Hacking for Bebop gang of course!" She said cheerily.

"Right, obviously." Tom said slightly loking away.

"And play with Ein." Tom turned to her. Her voice almost sounded distant as she said that. His eyes looked at her sympathetically.

" _Wow, she really has been missing out._ "

"Excuse me you two." The cashier lady said calling Tom and Ed. She had their food ready on a single tray with napkins, two empty cups, and straws. Tom walked over to grab the tray and paid a few woolong bills for it.

"Tom-Tom, why do you pay everything with woolong cash?" Ed asked.

"Cause my dad won't trust me with a card." Tom laughed. He handed Ed the cups. "Here, get us some drinks while I look for a table."

"Sure!" Ed said before walking off towards the soda machine.

"Get me a pepsi please!" Tom called out to her. Ed looked through all the soda brands in wonder. First she got Tom's specified drink carefully trying not to overlow it only to realize she didn't grab ice first! Ed quickly placed the full cup under the ice lever but when the ice spilled out it hit the drink hard causing it slosh out of the cup causing some of the drink to splash on her white shirt.

"Aw." Ed whined looking down at herself as she saw her favorite shirt get stained from the dark drink. She immediately dumped the drink and ice, grabbed some more ice first and then added the pepsi. Ed smiled in success. She did the same with her own cup but instead chose something that grabbed her eye. "Hm, strawberry soda!" Ed found Tom waiting at a little round table. Ed handed him his cup smiling. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." He said, then he took a better look at her shirt. "What happened?"

"Soda spilled. It's okay though, no worries!" Tom handed her some napkins to dry herself off. It wouldn't get rid of the stain but at least she wouldn't have to ndure eating with a wet and sticky shirt. They sat down to it and Tom immediately struck up the conversation. He firs asked her for her full name.

"Edward Francois Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV. But just Ed for now." Ed piped. Tom stared at her with wie eyes.

"Wow! That's a name." Tom said.

"And yours?" Ed asked.

"Not as exciing as yours." Tom said grabbig a slice of pizza.

"Just tell Ed." Ed said.

"Just Tom, Thomas Maclean. Are you French or something?"

"Ed is Ed." Ed said. She grabbed her own slice of pizza and took her first bite out of it. Ed gasped in surprise and started scarfing down the slice as if it were ramen noodles.

"Whoa. This your first time trying pizza?" Tom asked. Ed nodded happily humming her answer. "Hmm,so yummy!" Ed said. They both ate their slices and the yummy sausages and fries with the bacon bits and melted cheddar all of which Ed adored eating while they talked trying to get to know each other. Tom told her about how he lives with his dad and they run an auto repair shop in their garage. They've even built their own motorbikes and fixed up spacrafts and other machinery and that interested Ed. Tom promised to drive her home in his hand made bike later which excited Ed. Ed had even began to tell him storries of her adventures with the Bebop gang. Tom and Ed found themselves sitting closer to each other as they shared their stories animatedly with each other.

"By the way, sorry about your shirt. Good thing we're at a mall. Maybe we could find you a new one." Tom said.

"Uhm… Ed doesn't have any money." Ed said sheepishly rubbing at her arm.

"I'm sure we could find you something cheap." Tom said.

"You'd do that for Ed?" Ed asked.

"Yeah sure. No biggy." Tom said. Ed smiled.

" _This boy is… really nice to Ed…_ " Ed smiled to herself and started swinging her feet lightly under the table feeling something… foreign.

* * *

Jet, and Spike entered the Bebop exhausted and anoyed.

"Why didn't you guys answer me I was trying to call you guys!" Faye said angrily.

"We were looking for Ed. Is she back yet?" Jet said.

"No, but maybe if you guys bothered to answer me you'd know where Ed is right now. " Faye said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know where she is?" Spike asked.

"Not exactly but this bit of information I learned could've proven useful in your search for Ed,"

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"That boy who kidnapped Edward, is taking her out on a date."

 **Dead silence** …

…

…

...

"WHAAAT!?"

A/N: I'm getting tired for the night and I feel like this is a good spot to end it for now. Whoever screamed "what" at the end is up to reader interpretation and I probably spelled Ed's full name wong. Also, word of advice always write food scenes on an empty stomach works for inspirations over what characters wanna eat. Everything they ordered was everything I was craving earlier today, luckily my older brother saved me by actually bringing me pizza and those sausage octopie with the fries was actually something I saw on my trip to Mexico over the summer and wanted to eat but couldn't afford cause I had to split my pesos with my little brother for churros. Uhhm… I'm going half brain dead now.

Please review and recommend to your friends. NO! DO NOT CLICK ON THAT AUTOMATIC FOLLOW or FAVORITE BUTTON! Reviews guarantee you chapters!

Thank you for reading. Stay tuned!

 _ **See ya space fan girls/boys…**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


End file.
